Committed
by tsutsuji
Summary: After their Commitment Ceremony, Shinichiro and Nanami are as "married" as they can be, but was all the chaos of getting there really necessary? yaoi, of course. also with Soushi x Matsuri.


Title: Committed  
Author/Artist: tsutsuji

Fandom: Sukisyo

Pairings: Shinichiro/Nanami with a side order of Soushi/Matsuri  
Rating: M, mature  
Warnings: m/m content ^^ Not beta'd, so feel free to thwack me for any errors  
Written for Springkink, prompt: Shinichirou/Nanami - commitment ceremonies - "It was a bad idea to let Soushi and Matsuri do the planning"  
Word count: around 2100  
Summary: They are now as close to married as they can be, but was all the insanity it took to get here really necessary? (Romantic yaoi fluff, with a dash of humor and a touch of angst)

----

Shinichirou pauses at the door of the honeymoon hotel suite - a gift from all of his and Nanami's friends which _almost_ makes up for all the insanity that preceded getting here - and quickly turns and scoops up Nanami-chan in his arms to carry him across the threshold, protests and all. He kicks the door shut behind him, still holding Nanami bride-style in his arms, and leans back against it with a heartfelt sigh of relief - which becomes a startled "oof!" when Nanami elbows him in the chest.

"Shinichirou, that was not necessary! Put me down now, please!" Nanami scolds. His silk suit rustles softly as he wiggles in Shinichirou's arms. The wiggling only inspires Shinichirou to hold on tighter.

"Um-mm," he shakes his head and turns his most suggestive grin on Nanami, which brings the struggles to a sudden halt. "I'm not putting you down yet - not when I've _finally_ got my Nana-chan all to myself for the first time in days!"

"Shinichirou!" Nanami says softly. His breath hitches, and deep blue eyes grow bigger as he looks up into Shinichirou's face.

Nanami's expression softens. Shinichirou leans down to nuzzle his face, and Nanami sighs.

"I suppose it's true. We've hardly had any time alone together for days, since everyone found out about our plans...."

"Mmm," Shinichirou agrees. Nanami shivers when Shinichirou's lips flutter against his ear, whisper across his temple and nuzzle the strands of his hair that have fallen loose.

He knows their friends were surprised - happy, of course, but definitely surprised - when they found out he was planning to make his domestic partnership with Nanami-chan official, or at least as official as possible, anyway. And then, of course, things had gotten a little out of hand when everyone wanted to get involved, and a simple, quiet little ceremony had snowballed into an outrageous event...

"Maybe it was a little bit of a bad idea to let _those two_ make all the arrangements..." he murmurs.

Nanami thumps him in the chest again - not _quite_ as hard this time.

"Well, what did you expect when you let Matsuri-chan take over!" he exclaims, as much teasing as angry.

"What!" Shinichirou replies, indignant. "I only asked him to take the photographs! I can't help it if he got carried away! Anyway, _he_ wasn't the problem! Why did you have to let that stupid lawyer get involved in _our_ commitment ceremony, anyway?"

Glowering at the mere mention of Soushi, he kicks off his shoes and starts across the room with Nanami still in his arms, grumbling about stupid, pushy lawyers all the way.

"All the time, he just kept finding excuses to get to be alone with my Nanami-chan...And that little nothing he wanted you to wear, just so he could _look_ at you..."

"Shinichirou!" Nanami gasps, and thumps him again. "You know we needed Soushi to make all the legal arrangements for us," he says. "And he only suggested that outfit because he knew how you would react to it, anyway. You make it so easy for him to tease you!"

"Hm," Shinichirou frowns, then grins as he tumbles them onto the bed together.

He's not so sure about the teasing, but the other part is true. With the lawyer's help, they are as legally close to married as they can be; with the recognition of all their friends, they are committed to each other in the eyes of the world. None of it was necessary; his practical side knows this. During the last few days, as the preparations became more and more chaotic, he often wondered why he had ever bothered to suggest such a thing. Now, as Nanami tumbles onto the bed underneath him, still clinging to him, he is glad of it after all. Now, more than ever, he knows his precious Nanami-chan is his alone, forever.

Not that Nanami himself ever seemed to have any doubts about his sincerity, even if Shinichirou gave him plenty of reasons for it over the years, when his flirtatious side took over and compelled him to chase after someone else. Nanami always seemed to know better, no matter what that other side of him did. Maybe, then, he had insisted on this ceremony to try to exorcise those ghosts of insecurity he sees all too often in Nanami's eyes, doubts about his own worthiness to be the object of Shinichirou's devotion.

"Ah, well, no matter what you wore," he says, leaning back to look down on his beautiful lover, "you would have looked perfectly cute in anything!"

"Shinichirou," Nanami murmurs, blushing and squirming under his openly appreciative gaze.

Shinichirou slides his hands under the silk embroidered jacket. He pushes it back off Nanami's shoulders, caresses his hands over his lover's body, feeling the quick, pounding beat of Nanami's heart beneath his ribs.

"Still, I'm glad you didn't agree to Matsuri-kun's plan to wear that traditional kimono!" he says. "That would mean far too many layers of cloth in between me and my Nanami-chan now!"

Nanami shivers under his hands as he unbuttons the silk shirt, the fabric so soft and smooth to touch, but still not as lovely as the skin underneath. Nanami makes a little sound of protest, blushing harder as Shinichirou exposes more of his body to view.

"I'm the only one who gets to see so much of Nanami-chan," Shinichirou says. He dips his head down to place a quick kiss above Nanami's naval, then gets back to work on removing the rest of his clothing.

Nanami makes a fruitless attempt to stop Shinichirou's wandering hands from uncovering him, but when that direct approach fails, he changes tactics and begins to tug at the buttons of Shinichirou's white dress shirt instead.

"Well, who was the one who suggested we dress up as our Thief alter-egos?" Nanami says. His scolding tone of voice is countered by a husky tremble, as Shinichirou chuckles low in his throat and moves to trap Nanami more firmly under his own body.

"That was because I thought I was going to have to steal you away from that Soushi," Shinichirou says. "Although Matsuri-kun wanted to take it seriously! I don't know where he got those little thief figures for the cake, though."

Nanami giggles, then gasps as Shinichirou teasingly slips his hands inside the top of his trousers, slowly sliding them down over his hips - letting his hand just lightly brush across Nanami's attentive arousal, as if by accident.

"Mm, though, the food they provided for the reception was certainly interesting, wasn't it?" he says, casually. He watches, grinning, as Nanami struggles to stay with the conversation while Shinichirou is also busy removing the rest of his clothes, and most of his own.

"Yes, I - ah! - it was - mmm," he says, half moaning already, his voice creeping higher as Shinichirou gently spreads his legs and settles between them. "I think - that is - Some of it was - "

"Mm-mm," Shinichirou agrees. "I don't even want to know what was in that casserole that Ichikawa-kun and Nagase-sensei made!"

Nanami's brief giggle is cut off with a gasp when Shinichirou catches soft lips with his own, and then trails kisses down his chin and throat, nibbles on the soft skin just above his collarbone, then moves steadily lower.

"Umm," he murmurs as his tongue flicks over one delicate nipple, then the other, and he feels Nanami's chest rise and fall with each little gasp of pleasure. "Nana-chan tastes so much better..."

"Shi-Shinichirou!" Nanami moans softly.

"Especially this," Shinichirou continues as he bends lower, and smiles when Nanami gasps even more sharply in response to the puff of warm breath on his erection, then holds still, holding his breath in anticipation until Shinichirou lowers his head and slowly takes it in his mouth.

Those beautiful, rising moans have never sounded so sweet to Shinichirou as they do now, the soft voice quickly losing its shy, husky whisper to grow more urgent and pleading. Nanami's delicate hands tousle his hair. Finally, after one long, deep suck, they curl into fists and pull him back, even as Nanami's hips thrust upward for more.

"Shinichirou - please!"

Somewhat reluctantly, Shinichirou raises his head, breathing in the enticing scent of his lover's sweet body, as he looks up to find Nanami staring down at him with pleading eyes. Nanami wiggles beneath him, spreading his legs to wrap around Shinichirou's.

"Please, Shinichirou ... " he whispers, with a fleeting, embarrassed grin, once again shy and hesitant.

Shinichirou moves up, raising Nanami's hips to meet him as he settles into position. Nanami's arms come around his neck to pull him even closer, huddling against Shinichirou's shoulder. For a moment, Shinichirou thinks he's going to turn away and hide his face again, but he looks up directly into Shinichirou's gaze with deep blue eyes wide open and shining.

"You know that, really, none of this was necessary," Nanami whispers. "You know that I belong to you already, even without a ceremony, or legal documents, or a honeymoon suite, or anything. You know that none of that really matters, right? But still, Shinichirou," he continues, his sweet voice falling to an even more desperate whisper, "I want you to make me yours, again, now... please!"

Shinichirou's heart clenches, even as his body reacts and he presses against Nanami's sweet, beloved body, skin against skin, feeling the strong heartbeat against his own. Nanami's hand briefly presses between them, against his chest, fingers flitting over the scar there before slipping up and around the back of his neck to pull him closer.

"I know," Shinichirou answers. "But I want the whole world to know it too," he says, his own voice a husky whisper with the force of that confession. "And most of all I want _you_ to know that I'm _yours_, Nanami-chan."

Night-blue eyes shine, looking up into his. Shinichirou can still see the shadows there, and the love still battling against doubt and guilt and insecurity.

"I am yours, Nanami," he insists, softly, as he takes Nanami, gently, slowly, and settles deep inside him. He kisses the delicate throat offered to him as Nanami throws his head back, but then nudges him to look up at him again as he begins to move. With every careful thrust, he whispers, holding Nanami's gaze: "I'm yours... completely... totally... yours..."

Until the shadows of doubt disappear, and Nanami cries out his name like a heartfelt sigh of relief.

---

_Epilogue_

"The party's over...!" Matsuri warbled the tune in off-key English, and Soushi chuckled. They sat shoulder to shoulder amid the wreckage of the rental hall, on the edge of the stage where the dj was loading the last of his equipment onto a cart. The bride and groom - as everyone referred to Nanami and Shinichirou - were long gone; the rest of the guests had finally given up and gone home as well.

"I suppose we should start cleaning up," Soushi said.

"Uh-huh," Matsuri agreed.

Neither of them moved.

A purple balloon drifted down from the ceiling and magnetized itself to the side of Matsuri's head. After awhile, Soushi reached around to grab it, but once he did, he left his arm there around Matsuri's shoulder.

A few seconds later, Matsuri dropped his head down to rest more comfortably against Soushi's chest with a contented sigh. Soushi dropped the balloon (which drifted a little lower and then remained clinging to Matsuri's shirt), and let the long, golden strands of hair weave through his fingers where they rested on Matsuri's arm.

"I think it all went well," Soushi said eventually, after even the dj was gone. "Don't you? In fact, I think you and I work very well together."

Matsuri finally turned and looked up at the lawyer. The suggestive grin, half hidden by the dark hair falling over Soushi's face, matched the gleam of mischief in his own green eyes.

"Maybe we'll get the chance to arrange another commitment ceremony together, someday," Matsuri said.

Soushi placed a finger under his chin to lift it up, and Matsuri met him in their first, but not unexpected, kiss.

That went well too.

After a while they pulled apart with a mutual sigh, and settled together again, side-by-side on the stage, but this time with their arms comfortably around each other.

"Maybe we will," Soushi agreed.

~ end ~


End file.
